Death Wish
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: Next in the Savin Me series, but can be read alone. An old enemy from the past comes back to get vengeance on the gang. But when elemental demons begin falling to a mysterious disease, how long can Kurama and Hiei hold out?
1. Prologue

**_AN: ok, just like i promised, here's the next part of the Savin Me series. this chapter is just a prologue, but it will get a great deal more intense in the next chapter, i promise._**

**_many thanks to my beta reader for catching the many stupid little mistakes i made while writing this._**

* * *

Kurama sighed. Of all the courses at his school, this one had to be his least favorite.

Gym class.

Now, one would think that this would be his favorite, given that he is outside with the plants and, being a fox, would love to run. They would be right, if they thought that he was still in Makai. But being that he was still masquerading as a human, he had to restrain himself to levels that would be acceptable to them.

This rather put a damper on things, if you asked Kurama.

Of course, if it had been Yusuke or Kuwabara, or hell, even Hiei, none of them would be able to restrict themselves so. They always had to show that they were the best at whatever it was that they did. They always pushed themselves, even when they were well past their limits, Yusuke and Hiei in particular.

Kurama frowned lightly. Thinking about Hiei and limits always made him think back to that terrifying moment when he'd thought that his young friend had been killed on that bogus mission.

A nudge from beside him drew his attention. Belatedly, he realized that his sensei was calling him. Looking up with a properly contrite expression on his face, he apologized.

His sensei frowned, looking him over. "Is something wrong, Minamino? You seem distracted, and that's not like you."

It was true. Kurama had always paid attention in class, and only allowed himself to recede into his own mind once he'd finished his work. That was not the case here.

Kurama shook his head, his hair swaying in front of his eyes, effectively shielding his expression from the sensei. "No, sensei, there is nothing wrong." A sudden flash of insight came to him, a legitimate excuse for his spacing out. "I'm just worried about a friend of mine."

The gym teacher raised an eyebrow. From what he'd seen, Minamino didn't really have many friends. Admirers and worshippers, yes. But no friends. "Oh? Who is he? What's wrong with him?" He looked out of the corner of his eye to see many of the other students listening in.

Kurama sighed. "You wouldn't know him, I'm afraid. He doesn't go to this school." _'Or any school for that matter, but I don't think he needs to know that.'_ "He was injured recently, and isn't exactly known for being patient." He added a hopeless shrug for extra effect. "I haven't been able to go and check on him recently, so I'm not sure how he's doing. I'm afraid that he'll reopen his wound if he doesn't take it easy, but he won't listen to anything I say." Kurama smirked mentally. _'Not that I haven't taken that into account, given the fact that he should still be restrained right now at Master Genkai's temple.'_

Of course, if Hiei ever found out that Kurama was using the fact that Hiei had almost died as an excuse, the fox had no doubts about how the fire demon would react. Hiei would likely come down the next time he could and reveal that Kurama was over-exaggerating the situation. Which would, in turn, get Kurama in major trouble with his teachers.

Kurama thoughts were, thankfully, halted when the sensei looked at him with sight pity and placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"I see." He said. "I'll tell you what, Minamino. Your grades are always exceptional, so why don't you go and check up on your friend. You probably won't be able to focus until you know he's alright." At Kurama's blank expression, he chuckled. "You don't show such worry normally, so I imagine that you must have been quite scared when this friend of yours was injured." He used his hands on Kurama's shoulders to propel him towards the school building. "Go ahead. I'll tell the other teachers what's going on." The teacher turned back to the rest of the class, leaving Kurama no choice but to obey.

Walking slowly back to the school, Kurama tried to figure what just happened. It seemed that his teachers knew that Kurama didn't actually show how he really felt to the rest of the school. Being understood like this, by someone who wasn't even remotely close to him, was rather unsettling. Still, this meant that he could leave and check up on Hiei who was, judging by the bursts of energy he could sense through the faint mental link that still remained, attempting to escape from his bonds. It was all a little too predictable, given how Hiei hated being restrained. No doubt he'd attack the fox as soon as he was released.

Kurama shrugged, deciding to make the most out of this opportunity. He hadn't had a decent fight recently, and he had a couple of new attacks that he was eager to test against a worthy adversary. Hiei more than fit that description.

So it was with a little grin and an eager attitude that Kurama grabbed all of his things, and rushed off the school grounds.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy figure detached itself from the alleyway nearby to watch him run in the direction of Genkai's temple.

"Well, well, I finally found you fox. You foiled my plans the last time, but this time even you won't be able to squirm your way out. Oh no, my plan is too perfect."

Dark laughter filled the air. If Kurama, or any of the Tantei for that matter, had been able to hear it, they would have felt a cold shiver run down their spines at the pure, evil intent held in that laugh.

Moments later, there was silence, the mysterious figure gone.

* * *

**_AN: so, how do you like it? like i said before, this is a prologue and the real crazy stuff starts next chapter, which should be up sometime next week._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_AN: ok, sorry about the delay, but here's the the real chapter 1. i just switched the previous chapter to the prologue, so i'm sorry if i confused anybody._**

**_anyways, a great many thanks to my amazing beta reader, who managed to edit this chapter while prepping for exams. you're the best ekp95m! love you lots!_**

**_anyways, enjoy!_**

-_-_-_-_-

Kurama took public transport until he was out of the city. After that he ran, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair and being in the forest. Often, when he had been in Makai, he wished that he could do this everyday and just forget about the rest of the world.

But as always, every good thing must come to an end. He came to the edge of the forest about halfway up the steps carved in the mountain on which Genkai's temple stood.

Pausing for a moment to listen, Kurama could faintly hear a deep voice cursing, along with the acrid smell of smoke. He grinned. It seemed that Hiei was indeed… annoyed at having been restrained. Unfortunately, it really was the only way to get him to behave. Hiei himself knew this, but that didn't necessarily mean that he would cooperate. No, as soon as he'd been able to move about without the wound reopening, Hiei had been up and working himself as much as he could, trying to make up the time he'd spent in bed-rest. He didn't stop until someone made him, usually by either knocking him out, which was rather difficult, or else by restraining him, also fairly difficult but by no means impossible. The fire demon just wouldn't sit still long enough to fully recover.

Kurama started up the stairs slowly, so that he could send a tentative thought to his friend without tripping on the steps.

/**Hiei?**/ Instantly, he could feel Hiei's anger at being restrained, along with an intensive desire to strangle someone.

/**What do you want, fox?**/ Even his mind-voice was a growl.

Kurama refrained from chuckling, despite the fact that Hiei couldn't actually hear him. Somehow Hiei would know, and would then proceed to make Kurama's life hell. Or as much like hell as he could manage.

/**Oh, I just thought I'd see how you were doing**./ Knowing the fire demon the way he did, Hiei was about to yell so the fox cut him off. /**How's Yukina? Is she enjoying spending time with you?**/

There was only silence in reply. Kurama finally let out the chuckle that had been wanting to escape before speeding up. He wanted to see Hiei's face when he was released, only to find himself facing a playful fox.

Kurama was almost to the top when Hiei spoke to him again, with a strange message.

/**It's not Yukina who's here.**/ His voice was quite sour.

Kurama blinked. Not Yukina? What was that supposed to mean? Rather than waste time asking questions, he simply raced up the last few steps and across the courtyard. Barely remembering to take off his shoes, he paced through the temple to Hiei's room, where Kurama had last seen him. The sight that greeted him, however, was not what he'd last seen.

Inside the room, Hiei was lying on his futon with Kurama's vines holding him down. The vines had been grown in such a way that they were highly resistant to flames. Actually, they seemed to thrive on fire and the heat that fires tended to produce. By his side, however, sat the reason for Hiei's rather cryptic remark.

Yusuke looked up from his place and grinned happily at Kurama, completely ignoring the dark glare coming from the fire demon. "Hey there, fox-boy!" His grin turned sly. "So you skipped school too, huh?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, vaguely amused. "Not quite, Yusuke." He walked over to sit on the other side of Hiei, who was beginning to smolder. "My teachers let me leave early, so I thought I'd come check on Hiei." He grinned down at Hiei, but continued to Yusuke. "I was debating letting him go so that I could have a good sparring partner, but since you're here, maybe we should just let him rest some more."

Hiei growled, but was cut off from speaking by Yusuke. "Yeah. I mean, he still hasn't fully recovered from getting his ass kicked."

Hiei snarled and attempted to reach out and strangle Yusuke, only to have the vines tighten around him. "Damn it, Kurama! Get these things off me!"

Kurama and Yusuke burst into laughter. After all, how often did one get to see Hiei, the ever anti-social one, tied up and forced to spend time with others? It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Kurama looked down at his old friend with mirth clearly visible in his emerald eyes.

"Come now, Hiei. You know that you need to rest, and this is the only way I can be assured that you will when I'm gone." He glanced up at Yusuke, and raised an eyebrow. "Although now I think I see what that last comment was all about."

Yusuke stared. "What do you mean?" He had a fairly good idea, though. He sensed Hiei's attention wandering just a short time ago, which was shortly followed by Kurama's entrance. Given what he'd learned during the last incident, Hiei had most likely been talking to Kurama via telepathy. Hiei had probably been complaining to the fox about him.

Hiei's gaze snapped over to the Toushin, his crimson eyes narrowed angrily, but Kurama just grinned. "Oh, just something that Hiei said to me on my way here." At Yusuke's expectant look, he elaborated. "Hiei said that it wasn't Yukina that was here, and wouldn't say anything else." He chuckled. "So tell me, Yusuke. Just what have you been saying to annoy Hiei so badly?"

Yusuke blinked innocently and looked around briefly. "Who, me?" He pointed to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about." His overly bright voice was a dead giveaway for those who knew him though.

Kurama and Hiei exchanged a look, before the fox shook his head. "So tell me, Hiei. Are you ready to be released yet? Or will you jump right at me and try and maul me as soon as I untie you?"

Hiei snarled. "What do you think?" He was rather aggravated at the moment, and just wanted an outlet to release the tension coursing through him.

Kurama's grin returned. He could sense Hiei's aggravation towards him, but the fact that it was Yusuke who had been taking advantage of Hiei's immobility would make him the more tempting target. /**I think that you should take this chance to have a bit of a rematch against Yusuke.**/ At the fire demon's widened eyes, Kurama shrugged lightly. /**After all, when's the last time you were challenged by someone who knows you so well, other than Mukuro and myself? And you said yourself that you've been wanting a rematch with Yusuke.**/

Hiei's eyes narrowed thoughtfully, before he smirked. /**You just don't want to fight me when I'm pissed.**/ He chuckled. /**But that's a good idea. I think I may just do that. He's been here for a few hours, so I think a bit of vengeance is in order.**/

Yusuke watched in growing apprehension as both demons began chuckling. Clearing his throat, he stood up quickly. "Hey guys, I, um, just remembered that I'm supposed to meet up with Keiko and Kuwabara after school, so I'm, you know, going to go now." He began edging towards the door, hoping to make it to safety before something happened.

Kurama waited until Yusuke had reached the door before speaking. "Oh come now, Yusuke. School doesn't let out for a few more hours. Surely you can stay and play a little."

The emphasis on the word "play" made Yusuke shiver. "No, no. I really think I should be going now. You know how Grandma is, if I don't leave now she'll find some sort of chore for me to do."

Hiei's dark chuckle echoed through the room. "Alright, fox. Remove the vines now."

Yusuke's eye widened, and he raced through the door as Kurama used his energy to release Hiei's restraints. The demon was instantly on his feet and chasing after Yusuke, with Kurama following a little ways behind him.

Yusuke barely managed to reach the courtyard before Hiei caught up with him. Walls of dark fire encased the area, closing off any escape routes. Yusuke whipped around to see Hiei launch himself at the former detective to deliver a powerful right hook to the face.

Kurama watched from the balcony as the fight became more and more aggressive. It appeared that Hiei had recovered more than they'd realized, if his present movements were anything to go by. Yusuke seemed to have realized this as well, and wasn't holding back as much as he may have if Hiei's movements showed any sign of fatigue.

At the sound of footsteps, Kurama turned his head to see Genkai approaching him. Turning to face her fully, he welcomed her presence. "Greetings, Master Genkai. And how are you today?" His voice was calm, as if there was no battle presently being waged not even twenty feet away.

Genkai grunted. "I'd be better if there were no boneheads acting stupid in my yard." She stopped beside the fox and frowned at the fight. "I take it you decided that Hiei was recovered enough to participate in this?"

Kurama shrugged, before wincing as a rather vicious kick to the side sent Yusuke flying into a nearby tree. "Well, I figured that Hiei might wish to work off some stress. Yusuke just happened to have been there right when Hiei was getting overly restless, so I simply took advantage of that."

Genkai chuckled sardonically. "Meaning you decided that you'd rather let the Dimwit take the brunt of Hiei's frustration and watch from the sidelines, right?" She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Kurama's expression to be one of perfect innocence. "Hmph. Don't try that innocent look on me, fox. I know you too well."

Kurama sighed dramatically. "Oh well. I never could get anything by you, could I?"

Genkai laughed, before shaking her head. "Well, what do you say to putting an end to this? It doesn't look like Yusuke's putting up much of a fight, and Hiei doesn't appear to be letting up anytime soon."

Kurama shrugged. "Might as well. I can take Yusuke's place if Hiei still wants to fight."

With that in mind, the two of them headed down the steps with the intention of stopping the beating currently taking place. Hiei had Yusuke pinned beneath him and was punching him repeatedly. Yusuke was attempting to escape, but to no avail.

Kurama and Genkai were almost to them when something most unexpected occurred.

"Master Genkai?" A familiar voice came from the stairs, along with the sound of heavy footsteps.

Everyone froze, turning towards the stairs. Slowly, some old friends came into view, with two of them being supporting by the other two, with two other following them.

Chuu and Suzuka were carrying Jin and Touya, with Rinku and Shishiwakamaru close behind. Touya and Jin were both covered in sweat and were unconscious, although there were no physical wounds apparent.

Shortly, the party of six reached the top of the stairs. Suzuka looked across the courtyard, ignoring Hiei and Yusuke to look for Genkai. Upon spotting her standing next to Kurama, his eyes visibly showed relief

"Master Genkai, Kurama. There's something's wrong. Seriously wrong."

-_-_-_-_-

**_AN: i'll end it there for a bit of a teaser. for any jin and touya fans out there, i'm sorry for the tormenting they'll undergo, but it is kinda necessary for the plotline. please forgive me!_**

**_anywho, chapter 2's about halfway done, so it'll be up soon. hope you liked it!_**

**_ja ne!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN: chapter 2 finally done and posted. sorry about the delay, but there's little i can do about it._**

**_as always, massive thanks go to my beloved beta reader, who by the way aced her exams. congrats!_**

* * *

"Master Genkai, Kurama. There's something wrong. Seriously wrong"

There was a brief pause before Genkai sprang into action, barking out orders to everyone.

"Yusuke, go tell Yukina to prepare a room for these two, and help her while you're at it." Yusuke nodded and took off as soon as Hiei let him. "Hiei, find out what happened from these other two lunkheads." Hiei inclined his head, only slightly annoyed at being ordered around. Genkai turned to Chuu and Suzuka. "You two, Kurama, follow me." She turned and walked in the direction Yusuke had taken, fully expecting the three to follow her obediently, which of course, they did, not wanting to risk her wrath.

Hiei turned to Rinku and Shishiwakamaru. "Talk," was all he had to say.

They glanced at each other before Rinku spoke. "Well, it kind of happened like this."

Back in the temple, Yukina and Yusuke had managed to get two futons ready for Touya and Jin. Genkai knelt by Jin's side, while Yukina knelt by Touya's, ready to act. Genkai put her hand on the wind master's chest and manipulated her energy to match his, allowing for easier healing. Or so she thought.

As soon as the healing energy encountered Jin's body, it was reflected. Jin screamed and his back came off the futon before he began thrashing around, clearly trying to get away from Genkai. Yusuke leapt forward and grabbed Jin, holding him down to prevent him from injuring himself.

"Damn it, Grandma, what the hell is going on? Why can't you heal him?" Worry for his friend was evident in his voice and gaze, and no one could really blame him. Yusuke and Jin had become almost like brothers they were so alike.

Genkai snatched her hand away from the demon the instant that she felt her energy being repelled to minimize the damage, only to find that she'd been burned. "Yes, well, it appears that there's something preventing me from doing so, you little ingrate." She turned to Yukina. "Would you like to make an attempt at healing Touya? Being an ice demon like him, you should have an easier time getting him to accept the healing."

Yukina nodded and leaned down to begin the healing, only to be stopped by the most unlikely of people.

The door suddenly slammed open as Hiei practically blasted his way through it. "Yukina, Kurama, get away from them now!" When they failed to obey him immediately, he stalked over and grabbed both of them, dragging them with him back outside the room while completely ignoring their protests.

For a moment, everyone else just stared in blank puzzlement before someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem. So," Suzuka tilted his head after the three demons. "You think the little one had a good reason for doing that?"

Yusuke scoffed, instantly ready to defend his friend and old teammate. "Oh please, Hiei always has a reason for everything. Just 'cause you don't get it doesn't mean anything."

Genkai leaned over and clocked him over the head. "Like you understand either, moron." Yusuke just pouted and glared at her, unable to argue that point and get away without more pain. Genkai nodded in satisfaction, before returning to the subject at hand. "As for Hiei, he must have figured something out. Although," She turned her head to look in the direction the fire demon had fled. "Why he just took Yukina and Kurama is a mystery. What I want to know is what he figured out."

Hiei refused to release Kurama and Yukina until he judged them to be a safe distance from the temple. It wasn't until Kurama threatened to use his fire-proof vines again that Hiei released them.

Yukina rubbed her wrist, causing a twinge of guilt to run through the fire demon's mind. Mentally shaking his head, he knew that she'd thank him once she found out the truth.

Kurama, on the other hand, wasn't being so understanding. He'd risen to his full height, fairly towering above Hiei, and the glare on his face was a good indication that he was close to losing his temper, an act that was almost impossible.

"Hiei, you better have a good reason for dragging the two of us out here. And I mean a damn good one. Those are my friends and students back there." He finally gave into his anger and grabbed Hiei by the front of his cloak, lifting the smaller demon off the ground until they were nose to nose.

Yukina just watched, hoping that Kurama wouldn't attack Hiei. She knew that Hiei didn't do things without a good reason, so she trusted that the fire demon had acted in their best interest.

Hiei met Kurama's gaze evenly, refusing to show throat to the fox demon holding him. Judging from the fact that Kurama's eyes were beginning to bleed from green to gold, if Hiei showed the slightest sign of weakness then Kurama would most definitely overwhelm him. Hiei had to play it carefully if he wanted to explain what was going on before Kurama decided to put him down. He knew that Kurama wouldn't kill him, but there were some things that Kurama could do that Hiei had absolutely no desire to experience.

"I found out what happened."

Kurama's eyes widened briefly, before narrowing. He slowly lowered Hiei to the ground, but didn't release his cloak. "So talk already." He growled. "Tell me before I beat it out of you."

Hiei raised an eyebrow slightly. "Do you have any idea how much you sound like Yusuke right now?" He knew he was pushing his luck, but even in this situation he couldn't resist. He barely had time to hear Kurama's answering snarl before he was punched in the face, the force sending him skidding along the ground into a tree.

Yukina gasped and raced over to him, kneeling by his side. She turned to face Kurama, her powers already at work on the bruise on Hiei's cheek. "Kurama, please calm down! We won't get anywhere by fighting like this!"

Kurama blinked before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Only when he felt he was in complete control did he reopen his eyes. They were once again a clear emerald, although they were still narrowed.

His voice also retained the signature chill that Youko was famous for. "Speak Hiei. Tell me… tell us what you know."

Hiei was silent for a moment before he stood up. Yukina went to stand up with him, but he signaled her to remain where she was. What he was about to unveil would only make her collapse again anyways. Looking up, he met Kurama's gaze once again.

"When I spoke to Shishi and Rinku, they told me of the strange phenomenon sweeping across Makai. It seems that demons of every power level are collapsing everywhere."

Kurama's eyes grew narrower, while Yukina's widened. "But only Jin and Touya appeared to be affected. The others seemed fine." Yukina said. "Why would only the elementals-" she gasped suddenly, cutting herself off, realizing in an instant why Hiei had acted the way he did when he'd forced them from the sickroom. Judging from Kurama's own expression, he'd figured it out as well.

Kurama's insides were cold. "So that means-"

Hiei nodded solemnly. "Only demons aligned with elements appear to be vulnerable to this. Which also means there must be someone behind all this. To be able to target just one type of demon takes someone intelligent." He frowned, turning to Yukina. "If you had used your powers on Touya, you would have contracted whatever this is as well." Her stricken face tore his heart, but she needed to know the danger she'd been in so she wouldn't put herself in danger. Turning back to Kurama, he continued. "The three of us are the only elementals here. If we keep ourselves away from the two already affected, we should be fine-" He was surprised when Kurama suddenly grabbed him again.

"Are you saying we should just abandon them to save ourselves?" Kurama was enraged by the very idea. These were people he'd trained himself, people he considered comrades. He wasn't about to let them die so easily. Even if he had to search for an antidote himself, he'd do whatever it took to ensure their survival.

Caught off-guard for only a moment, Hiei quickly regained himself. "If you'd shut up for a minute and let me finish, you'd know that's not what I meant!" He wrenched his cloak out of Kurama's hands. "I was going to say that we could stay away from contact with those who are affected while searching for the bastard who did this."

This time it was Yukina who interrupted. "But if you stay away from everybody, how will you get the information you need? You'll have to talk to someone sooner or later."

Hiei nodded slowly. "Yes, but I also have the Jagan. I don't actually need to talk to anyone physically to get the information I need."

Kurama's eyes lit up. "Of course." He breathed. "And with my sense of smell, we can avoid any places where it's likely that someone will go to get away from whatever this virus is."

Yukina stood up. "What about me? What should I do?" Her voice was eager, like an innocent child. Unfortunately, that was exactly why Hiei refused her. "You won't be doing anything. You're not coming." He turned away, unable to look at his sister's face. If he did he'd probably give in, and right now he couldn't afford that. To do so would be to put her in grave danger. He only hoped the fox wouldn't do anything rash. Kurama had been acting strange the last few days and Hiei had never been able to predict what he'd do.

Yukina gaped for only a moment, before demanding answers. "Why not? I may not be a fighter, but I can heal. What if something happened to you while you were gone and you couldn't get back here? Then how would we get an antidote?"

Kurama looked between the twins. Hiei's back was stiff, a sign that he refused to back down, while Yukina's eyes were determined, a strange look for one normally so gentle. He sighed, deciding to step in. Now that he'd regained his calm, he could try and sort out this mess.

"You know Hiei, she has a good point. There's no guarantee that we won't run into trouble while we're gone, and there may be instances when we need a healer." Hiei whipped around to pin him with a deadly glare, but Kurama continued before the fire demon could start ranting. "But Yukina, Hiei has his reasons for wanting you to remain behind. He doesn't want anything to happen to you, and so wants you to remain where he knows you'll be safe." Yukina lowered her head, but there was still a stubborn set to her chin.

A wave of amusement swept through Kurama. Despite the fact that Yukina still didn't know what Hiei's relationship to her was, there were still some things that were alike. Both of them could be just as stubborn as the other. It was quite endearing actually.

**/Watch it, fox./** Hiei's sudden mind-voice startled Kurama. **/Yukina and I are nothing alike. I am not as innocent as she is./**

Kurama forced down the chuckle, but allowed his amusement to leak over to the younger demon. **/Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that, Hiei. There have been several instances where your own innocence has been revealed./** Hiei's wide-eyed look nearly had him burst into laughter. **/Like right now./**

Yukina looked back and forth between them, knowing that they were speaking to each other silently. Still, she was beginning to get upset at being left out. "I appreciate the fact that you want to protect me, but who will protect the two of you? I know that you're used to fighting together, but you may need someone with a different set of skills." When they both looked at her, she continued gamely. "If you don't let me come, I'll just follow you on my own, whether you like it or not."

All it took was one look for Hiei to know that she was serious. She just wouldn't take no for an answer this time. He sighed, already knowing that he'd regret this.

"Fine."

* * *

**_AN: so how do you like it so far? i'm trying to be original, but with the insane amount of stories i read and have zipping around my head it is a little dificult._**

**_anyways, please leave a lovely review. who knows, i may get some ideas from them and get the next chapter up that much sooner._**

**_for all those adamant readers, i also have several more YYH stories in the works, one of which is the sequel to Sheer Embarrassment. _**

**_enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: Chapter 3 is now ready for reader enjoyment! XP Sorry, couldn't resist that line. Anyways, here are some review responses:**_

**_Foxgurl0000: I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope to continue getting reviews from you._**

**_kurama1sasuke1: Wait until I post the next chapter. It'll be when they get to the Makai._**

**_Lots of thanks go to my beloved beta reader, epk95m, for catching the mistakes I made, and convincing me to end the chapter how I did._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the YYH gang, just the plot for this story. *sob* I want Hiei and Kurama._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

All it took was one look for Hiei to know that she was serious. She just wouldn't take no for an answer this time. He sighed, already knowing that he'd regret this.

"_Fine."_

_-_-_-_-_-_

Yukina's eyes lit up at gaining permission while Hiei just closed his. Kurama fought the urge to grin. This was one adversary that Hiei would never win against, and the fire demon knew it. Clearing his throat to gain their attention, he easily took charge of the matter at hand.

"Alright, we're going to need some supplies if we're going to be spending some time in the Makai. I need to let my mother know that I'll be gone for some time, and Hiei, you should let Master Genkai know what we've decided." He frowned thoughtfully. "Ask her to set up a pack for Yukina, since I assume you won't let her return there to get it herself, am I right?"

Hiei nodded. "If she returns, she'll want to try and heal Touya or Jin. Don't bother denying it, Yukina." He cut her off as she tried to do just that. "Your softness would make you do it." He returned his attention to Kurama as Yukina pouted. "I'll pick it up once it's ready. I assume we'll be leaving as soon as possible."

Kurama nodded. "I'll be ready by nightfall at the latest. I just need to get some things together for myself and then I'll come meet you. Where shall we reconvene?"

Hiei frowned, searching for an answer to Kurama's question but it was Yukina that answered. "There's a small portal that's been set up a little ways up the mountain." When the two males turned to look at her, she smiled innocently. "Well, since Master Genkai's offered to use her temple as a safe haven for demons, it makes sense to have a portal somewhere on the grounds, doesn't it?"

Hiei sighed, trying to refrain the urge to rub his temples. "Don't tell me that it was you that…?" He trailed off, already knowing the answer.

Her smile turned into a full-out grin. "Yes, I did recommend it to Master Genkai and Lord Koenma when they were discussing it." Her grin dropped suddenly. "Why? Should I not have done so?"

Kurama stepped in before Hiei could upset the girl. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he smiled down at her. "It's perfectly fine, Yukina. It works to our advantage in this case." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just make sure to tell us sooner next time, alright? We had no idea of the portal's existence and therefore wouldn't be able to prevent any demons from crossing that probably shouldn't be let into the Ningenkai." When she flushed guiltily, he transferred his look to Hiei. "So I'll meet you at the portal in a few hours time." He took off when his partner nodded his approval, leaving the twins alone.

For a moment there was silence, until Yukina smiled once again, more cautiously this time. "So, what shall we do until he returns?"

Hiei glanced at her before turning away, removing the ward over the Jagan. "I'm going to contact the old lady to get some things for you, and then you are going to show me where this portal is." His displeasure at not knowing there was a portal so close to the temple was clear as he fell silent, activating the Jagan.

Reaching out with his mind, he made a mental notice of any demons currently living on the mountain before seeking out Genkai's distinct energy pattern.

**/Genkai./**

-_-_-_-

Back at the temple, Genkai was busy trying to break the fevers of Jin and Touya, the ice master's in particular since it was far more dangerous for an ice apparition to have such a high fever than any other kind. Chuu and Rinku were set to moving everything she deemed unnecessary out of the room. Suzuka and Shishiwakamaru were sent to get bowls of cool water and some hand towels from the kitchen, and were subjected to Genkai's relentless glare when they started complaining.

As for Yusuke, he'd run off as soon as Genkai had told him to find some scrolls for her. Under normal circumstances, he'd be complaining, but since his friends could be relying on the information he dug up, he was more than willing to do whatever it took to help them. He and Jin had all but adopted each other, and since Touya was the wind master's oldest friend that meant that he'd been adopted as well.

They all returned to the room at the same time that Hiei contacted Genkai. Of course, none of them could hear his mental voice since Hiei wasn't addressing any of them, so all anybody saw was Genkai giving a little jump before smirking lightly, closing her eyes.

"What is it, Hiei?" Eyebrows were raised in surprise, and they all listened closely to what Genkai was saying, hoping to piece together an idea of exactly what was happening.

**/Kurama and I will be traveling to the Makai to find the mastermind of this epidemic. It only seems to affect demons of elemental natures, but it could mutate and begin targeting other species./** Hiei's answer was blunt as always, but not without impeccable logic.

Genkai frowned thoughtfully. "I see your point." Her frown deepened. "What about Yukina? She's an elemental as well, so she can't come back here. Where will she be?"

**/…/**

Hiei's non-responsiveness was all the answer she needed. "Very well. I'll put a bag together for her. It will be outside for you in thirty minutes." She paused before adding with shrewd insightfulness, "Anything else I need to know before you disappear?"

There was a brief silence from Hiei. **/Make sure no one else leaves the temple. They may be carrying the virus and we can't risk spreading it. Also, keep anyone else off the grounds as a precaution. There's no telling what might happen if someone with any level of power becomes exposed to the virus and then brings it to the city./**

"Hmm. Agreed, Hiei. That could get quite dicey." Genkai nodded to herself. "Alright, I'll get a barrier up that will keep out humans as well once you've picked up the supplies." She felt the connection drop and opened her eyes.

Yusuke seized that moment to demand answers. "Alright Grandma, what's going on? Where did Hiei take Kurama and Yukina? What were the two of you talking about?"

Genkai looked at him in exasperation. "Take a breather before you pop a blood vessel, kid. Hiei was telling me that the three of them are going to the Makai to find the person who created this virus. I need to put together some of Yukina's things for him to pick up." She stood up and left the room, leaving four stunned demons and an angry demon king behind.

Upon reaching Yukina's room, she quickly sorted out a few changes of clothes and the few necessities the girl would need. After all, Yukina wasn't accustomed to traipsing through the country and would likely feel rather lost if she didn't have something familiar.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the hall, she figured that Yusuke had finally lost his temper and was coming to demand a more in-depth explanation of what was happening. Sure enough, a moment later the door to the room slammed open and Yusuke stood in the doorframe, a dark look on his face. Not bothering to look over at him, she just spoke over her shoulder. "Not right now, Slacker. I need to get this bag ready for Hiei to pick up."

Yusuke growled. "Look, Grandma, I don't give a damn right now. I want to know exactly what's going on here. Those are my friends lying in that room, and my teammates are running off to the Makai." He stepped into the room. "I want to know exactly what Hiei told you." His voice was low and dangerous, a sure sign that he was barely holding his famous temper back.

Sighing, Genkai straightened up and turned to face him. "I understand that you're frustrated, Yusuke, and I'll tell you everything I know once Hiei, Kurama, and Yukina are on their way. Just try and show some patience for once." With that said, she turned and finished packing Yukina's bag.

Walking past Yusuke, she left the bag outside for Hiei, alongside a short note for the fire demon telling him exactly what she would be doing to maintain Jin and Touya's health until the time of their return. She'd barely reentered the temple when the bag vanished. Letting a small grin surface, she returned to her charges to explain what was happening to their friends and comrades. Yusuke would likely try and follow Kurama and Hiei, and it would take a good deal of convincing to make him remain. Hopefully, if he was still around, Hiei would step in to stop him from leaving. If not, she'd be forced to use one of her wards, which was in one of the scrolls she'd had her old pupil go and find for her. It wouldn't last long, but hopefully it would remain in place long enough for the three demons to leave for the Makai and seal the portal behind them, which was what Genkai had requested they do as a precaution.

Upon entering the sickroom, she was instantly met by the glare of her ex-student and the inquiring looks of the other four demons. Sighing, she shut the door behind her. "Alright already, quit giving me those looks. I'll tell you everything I know."

* * *

_**AN: So what do you think? Is the story shaping up enough for you? If you want me to write longer chapters, let me know and I'll see what I can do. I won't make any promises or anything, but I'll do my best to please my readers.**_

**_Also, for anyone who's read my Sheer Embarrassment fic, you'll be happy. I have a sequel currently in the works, and it should be up fairly soon._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_AN: Alrighty now, here's chapter 5. As usual, I am extremely sorry about the time it took to post it. Something as dark as this is completely new to me, so I'm kind of learning as I go._**

**_Many thanks go to my beta reader, epk95m, for her excellent suggestions, and for catching the normal grammar mistakes I always seem to make._**

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Vespisia: Thank you kindly for the compliments. Suspense is also rather new to me, so I'm glad I'm making it work._**

**_Foxgurl0000: I hope you're feeling better and that things have calmed down for you. I'll just bet that you have several ideas of what's going to happen. Although while at this point in time I couldn't tell you exactly what's going to happen, I have a pretty clear idea of what I want to occur. I hope you're prepared to read some angst, more so than my Savin Me fic, the first of this series. /pauses/ Yes, that was a shameless plug there, please forgive me._**

**_Silverchild of the winds: Thank you, I've been trying to make the chapters at least a decent length. I seem to always create short chapters so I've been working on that. As for Genkai being so accomadating with Hiei and the other two running off to the Makai, I like to think of it as her being rather worried about her pupils (Jin and Touya) and the fact that this virus could begin affecting other demons, such as Yusuke. Besides, she knows that Hiei tends to show he's worried in subtle ways, such as him "escorting" Kurama and Yukina to find a possible cure._**

* * *

Kurama returned to Hiei and Yukina by nightfall, after picking up some basic supplies and explaining to his mother that he'd be away for some time helping some friends. He refrained from mentioning that said friends were currently suffering from a potentially fatal disease that could, in all honesty, affect him as well. Nor did he tell her that if he didn't find a cure then it could mean the downfall of an entire species. Some things were just better left unsaid.

No, such things were better left a secret. He was not yet ready to reveal his true nature to his mother and to tell her where he was going would unlock the doors he had held shut for so long. The doors that he didn't plan on opening anytime soon.

When Kurama found the clearing where his traveling companions were waiting, he had to pause to look at the picture they made. He barely stopped himself from chuckling. _'And Hiei says they aren't alike.'_

Yukina was sitting in the middle of the small glade, animals surrounding her. There were several small songbirds using her shoulders and hands as perches. Yukina spoke quietly to them, giggling every so often.

A quick glance to the side showed Hiei resting against a tree, his head pillowed by his hands and his eyes closed. What amused Kurama, however, was the fact that a few of the bolder critters had lain quite near him, and a few of the birds had actually decided to risk everything and had landed on his knee. Hiei hadn't bothered to shoo them away; in fact, he looked as though he was asleep.

Being as quick and quiet as he could, Kurama dug around in his bag for the camera that his mother had insisted that he bring along. He'd been mildly annoyed at the time, seeing as he was attempting to save the lives of both his friends and his people, but now he was grateful.

'_Come on, where are you?'_ he thought desperately. _'This is too good a chance to pass up. Aha!'_

He pulled out the camera in triumph. A furtive look was sent towards Hiei to make sure that he hadn't been found out, but to Kurama's immense relief the fire demon hadn't so much as twitched. Moving as fast as he could, Kurama took four shots, two for each twin. A grin reminiscent of their leader appeared on his lips. _'Yusuke will laugh himself silly when he sees these.'_ His grin faded as he remembered the current situation. _'Although I seriously doubt there will be any laughing at the temple anytime soon if we don't find a cure soon.'_ He sighed lightly before entering the clearing.

As he started forward, all of the animals looked over at him before running off into the woods. All except a small bird still perched on Hiei, that is. Yukina stood up to greet him, a small bird returning to land on her as well.

Kurama's voice was rich with amusement. "Well, I see that the two of you have found some new friends while I was away."

Hiei had awoken the moment Kurama walked into the clearing and now opened his eyes to glare at the fox. "What are you…" his voice trailed off as he became aware of the fact that something was on his knee. Dragging his gaze away from his partner's amused stare, he was shocked to see a small songbird sitting quite happily on his knee, looking up at him calmly. He frowned and was about to reach for his katana when he heard the sound of Yukina's happy laughter.

"Oh, how cute." Yukina was delighted. She'd never imagined Hiei to be the type to allow animals to touch him, yet here he was permitting one to rest on him. Granted he probably hadn't known, given the surprised look on his face, but the fact that he wasn't killing it spoke volumes.

Hiei grimaced. He couldn't kill the damn thing now that Yukina had seen it. To do so would only upset her and if there was one thing he hated, it was upsetting his sister. Now he had to get rid of it the hard way.

Waving his hand at it, Hiei was surprised when all it did was follow the arc of his hand before chirping at him. He blinked, unsure of what to do, when the sound of Kurama's barely muffled laughter reached him. Sending a dark glare his way, Hiei decided to put an end to this farce. Standing up quickly, he was relieved to see the bird tumble off of him. His relief was short-lived, however, as the bird righted itself and landed on his shoulder before he had taken more than a few steps.

He froze, dumbfounded. Did the bird have a death wish or something? Closing his eyes, Hiei tried to reign in his temper. He refused to allow a pathetic bird to get the better of him.

When he heard the sound of someone approaching him, he opened his eyes to see Yukina standing next to him extending her hand to the nuisance on his shoulder.

"Come on now, it's time to go home." Yukina spoke softly to it. Hiei had tolerated it so far but it was painfully obvious to Yukina that the little bird had overstayed its welcome.

The bird cocked its head at her before hopping into her hand. It only stayed there for a few moments before taking off for the woods. The bird on Yukina's shoulder chirped and followed suit.

Hiei gave a silent sigh of relief. It was about time that cursed thing left him alone. He leaned down quickly to grab the bag that Genkai had prepared for Yukina, all the while studiously avoiding Kurama's eyes, before walking in the direction of the portal.

"Let's get going already. We've wasted enough time."

Yukina scrambled to catch up to him, leaving Kurama to trail after them, still chuckling softly.

Soon after, there was a pulse of energy as the portal was activated, and then another as it was temporarily sealed.

-_-_-_-

Deep within the depths of the Makai, a broken down castle lay nestled in the shadowy confines of an overgrown forest. But it was underneath a trapdoor that revealed the true nature of this place. If one were to use the ladder and lower themselves into the dark pit, they would discover the caverns below the castle, caverns that had been transformed into a high-tech laboratory. Servants crept through the shadows, hoping with all their beings that they would remain out of sight, and thus out of their master's experiments.

For the past two years, the master had been on edge, having raving fights with his second in command. However, in the last few weeks, both of those in charge had seemed extremely satisfied. Certain remarks were often overheard from within the master's office.

"Things have been progressing well."

"Yes, we'll be ready to enter stage two of the plan within a few days."

"Oh? And how are the test subjects faring?"

There was a hint of malicious humor in the answer. "Oh, very well indeed. Two of them managed to last for four days. The rest only half a day at most."

Maniacal laughter met this statement, causing anyone outside the door to shudder in sympathy for the poor test subjects.

"Excellent, excellent." The voice lowered confidentially. "Now tell me, what about the two subjects I want in particular? Where are they right now?"

"Oh don't you worry about them. It seems they are doing exactly as you predicted. They avoided the two traitors and are currently proceeding through a portal into the Makai." The smarmy voice became even smugger. "It seems they've also decided to bring along a female elemental as well. She could make an interesting test subject, don't you agree sir?"

"A female? Yes, I have not yet seen the effects on a female. This could get even more interesting."

More laughter filled the air as the servants outside scrambled away so as not to get caught eavesdropping.

* * *

**_AN: Well, there you have it. The plot begins to come together as the key players enter the realm of the mastermind behind the virus. If anybody can guess the identities of the villains, I may create a quick cameo in an upcoming fic as a reward for the first few correct answers._**

**_Please R&R!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN: My deepest apologies go to all of my readers for the long wait. I was having a bit of trouble getting this chapter to my liking. But as I believe I warned in the last chapter, the plot begins to thicken in this chapter and the angst starts. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**_Oh yes, and I realized that I made an error in my note last chapter. Last chapter was chapter 4, not 5. My bad._**

**_To my beloved beta reader goes my gratitude, as always._**

_**

* * *

**_

PREVIOUSLY:

"_Come on now, it's time to go home." Yukina spoke softly to it. Hiei had tolerated it so far but it was painfully obvious to Yukina that the little bird had overstayed its welcome._

_The bird cocked its head at her before hopping into her hand. It only stayed there for a few moments before taking off for the woods. The bird on Yukina's shoulder chirped and followed suit._

_Hiei gave a silent sigh of relief. It was about time that cursed thing left him alone. He leaned down quickly to grab the bag that Genkai had prepared for Yukina, all the while studiously avoiding Kurama's eyes, before walking in the direction of the portal._

"_Let's get going already. We've wasted enough time."_

_Yukina scrambled to catch up to him, leaving Kurama to trail after them, still chuckling softly._

_Soon after, there was a pulse of energy as the portal was activated, and then another as it was temporarily sealed._

_-_-_-_-_

"_Excellent, excellent." The voice lowered confidentially. "Now tell me, what about the two subjects I want in particular? Where are they right now?"_

"_Oh don't you worry about them. It seems they are doing exactly as you predicted. They avoided the two traitors and are currently proceeding through a portal into the Makai." The smarmy voice became even smugger. "It seems they've also decided to bring along a female elemental as well. She could make an interesting test subject, don't you agree sir?"_

"_A female? Yes, I have not yet seen the effects on a female. This could get even more interesting."_

_More laughter filled the air as the servants outside scrambled away so as not to get caught eavesdropping._

-_-_-_-

_**THIS TIME:**_

Upon their arrival in Makai, the first thing Hiei and Kurama did was locate one of Kurama's old dens from his days as a thief. Despite Yukina's protests, they planned to leave her where she'd be safe, unless they had to travel a longer distance, in which case they'd bring her along.

With Kurama guiding them it didn't take long to find one that was easy to defend, located about halfway up a rather steep mountain. After doing a quick scan of the area, Hiei left the other two in order to contact Mukuro. With her resources, searching for both a cure and the mastermind would be far easier.

Running along the course he'd last known it to be taking, it wasn't long before he managed to catch up to the scouting mobile. The only snag Hiei ran into was the fact that he dare not enter to speak to Mukuro in person. There was no way to tell if anyone on the staff was either carrying the virus or already infected.

Fortunately, Hiei's Jagan more than sufficed to solve that problem.

Coming to a stop upon a high branch near the route, he was satisfied to see the fortress already slowing down. Apparently, someone had seen him and thought he was returning, so they'd slowed the mobile to allow him easier access. Hiei removed his warding bandana and opened his Jagan.

**/Mukuro?/**

There was a brief flicker of surprise before a sense of contention washed over him when Mukuro's mind infiltrated his own through their telepathic connection. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head slightly. He didn't even want to think about what it could mean.

**/It's been awhile, Hiei. I trust you are doing well in these times?/**

A small smirk appeared on Hiei's lips. She was subtly attempting to learn if he knew about the virus and if he'd contracted it. Under any other circumstances, he'd have a bit of fun and tease his commander a little, but time was of the essence here.

**/Hn. Well enough./** The sense of relief he felt coming from Mukuro told him that she'd realized that he meant he hadn't fallen prey to the virus. It was time to get down to business.

**/I have a need of your information network./**

**/Oh?/** Hiei could just picture Mukuro's face; her raised eyebrow, the curiosity raging in her eye, even the tilt of her head. His left eyebrow twitched slightly. Apparently he'd been spending too much time with her if he knew exactly which expression she was making at that moment. **/Would I be correct in assuming your question has something to do with this strange epidemic?/**

Hiei scowled**. /Do you really need to ask? Obviously it does, or I wouldn't bother. I need two things: a cure and the mastermind behind this./**

**/The mastermind? You mean this was all planned?/** The rage was building in her "voice."

**/Hn. If this virus is only affecting demons of elemental natures, there must be someone pulling the strings. I intend to find out who so I can destroy them./** He didn't have to add that he wanted to make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

There was a brief moment of silence on Mukuro's end**. /Hiei, perhaps it would be best if you let me take care of this whole mess. It would seem that I am immune to this virus, given that I am not aligned with any element, so I'll likely be able to-/**

Hiei cut her off. **/No. It has become a personal issue for Kurama./** Before she could even think to ask what he meant by that he elaborated. **/Two of his pupils have been affected and are now hanging onto life by a slim thread. If they end up dead, I have no doubts that Kurama will begin tearing apart the Makai for vengeance./** He paused thoughtfully. **/Yusuke will no doubt join him. One of the demons has become like a brother to the Toushin./** He gave a wry smirk, despite the fact that Mukuro couldn't see him. **/I'm not exactly eager to see what kind of damage the two could do together./**

Mukuro chuckled. /**No, I don't think I am either. Alright, Hiei, you win. I'll put my intelligence officers on it. We'll try and get you something by tomorrow./**

**/Hn. Good. I'll -/** He cut himself off and whipped around to face the direction he'd come from. _'Yukina!'_

**/Hiei? What's wrong?/**

Hiei shook his head to clear it. **/I have to go. I'll contact you as soon as I can for the information./** With that said, he took off for Kurama's den. Something deep inside him, the sibling bond between himself and Yukina was telling him that something was wrong, that Yukina was in danger.

It didn't take him long to backtrack but when he arrived, it was not to a scene he'd expected.

Kurama and Yukina were currently under attack by a horde of low-class demons. Kurama was putting up a good fight, not letting any opponent near the entrance to the den by using the plants placed strategically along the path leading up the mountainside to impale or entrap them. Any demon that managed to get past the primary defenses met their demise, courtesy of Kurama's trademark rose whip.

Yukina was doing what she could to help by freezing parts of the ground so that the attackers would slide either off the mountain altogether or into one of Kurama's defenses. She also put her energy into creating a shield of ice around the mouth of the den, protecting its inhabitants from being ambushed.

Hiei leapt into the fray, launching a massive fire blast at a cluster of demons, instantly incinerating them. Unfortunately, this also gained him the attention of every other demon that Kurama had missed. They were on him in an instant, leaving him no room to draw his katana or prepare one of his fire attacks.

Hiei dimly heard his sister scream his name before he was surrounded by thorny vines. The vines whipped around him as if he were the eye of a storm, knocking all the demons away. The moment he was released, Hiei leapt to the mouth of the den, landing directly in front of Yukina.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" He didn't need to bother with any formalities given how long he'd worked with Kurama.

Kurama kept a close watch on the now slowly approaching enemies, but still gave his friend a wry smile. "It seems that _somebody_ has been expecting us."

It was easy to see that Kurama was trying to imply that the mastermind had sent this horde, having known exactly where Kurama's old den had been located. Not only that, but they had apparently known that the trio would choose this den as their base. This meant that their enemies information network was at least as formidable as Mukuro's, if not more so.

Hiei snorted disdainfully. "Hn. In that case, we might as well get some information for our trouble." He shot a darkly amused glance at his partner. "Wouldn't you agree, Kurama?"

Kurama smirked. "Of course." He dropped a seed into the ground just behind him. "Yukina, please stay right here."

Yukina barely had time to nod before Hiei and Kurama launched themselves into the center of the demons. A moment later, blood was spraying everywhere, followed by the anguished screams of the dying. Closing her eyes briefly, Yukina forced herself to ignore the call of her healing ability, knowing that these demons were more than likely working for the person… no, rather the monster behind the horrible virus attacking her homeland. If she was going to step into the battle, it would be to assist her friends.

Opening her eyes, Yukina was fortunate enough to spot a demon lurking in the shadows of a tree on the edge of the battle taking place. By the looks of Kurama and Hiei, neither had noticed the loner's presence yet. She watched in silent horror as the demon raised a long, hollow stick to its mouth and took a deep breath.

'_Darts!'_ She realized just before also noticing that the demon's target appeared to be Hiei. The fire demon was currently involved in a swordfight with one of the enemies, so there was no way he could stop and defend himself in time. If the dart hit him, there was no telling what might happen, given how they didn't even know what was contained it.

Yukina didn't stop to think about the consequences, she simply launched herself forward as the demon let loose his dart. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She briefly saw Hiei disarm his opponent and turn his head to see her before she was in front of him and the dart was embedded in her chest.

Instantly, a numbing sensation began spreading throughout her body. Yukina collapsed where she stood, unable to break her fall. The last thing she heard before her world turned dark was Hiei's anguished voice crying out.

**"YUKINA!"**

* * *

**_AN: Um... please don't kill me! (ducks and hides) It's kinda vital for the plot to have this happen to Yukina, so please don't hurt me!_**

**_Ano, I'll just run and write the next chapter, yes? Bye! (runs off)_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: I am extremely sorry for updating so late. I recently watched an AMV on Youtube (which has since been removed, for some obscure reason) and it set in motion a brand new fic that has barely left my mind for more than a few minutes. It is a crossover with Inuyasha, and will have two possible endings. With any luck I'll be able to get them both done and posted by the start of next month.**_

_**As a side note, if any of you happen to live in or near Toronto, Canada and are going to the Anime North convention, I will be there dressed as Juri. If you want to meet me or take pics or whatever, I'll be more than happy to oblige.**_

_**As always, lots of thanks go to my beta reader for catching the errors I made. You rock, girl!**_

**_And now, enough of my blathering and on with the chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**_**Previously:**_

_Hiei snorted disdainfully. "Hn. In that case, we might as well get some information for our trouble." He shot a darkly amused glance at his partner. "Wouldn't you agree, Kurama?"_

_Kurama smirked. "Of course." He dropped a seed into the ground just behind him. "Yukina, please stay right here."_

_Yukina barely had time to nod before Hiei and Kurama launched themselves into the center of the demons. A moment later, blood was spraying everywhere, followed by the anguished screams of the dying. Closing her eyes briefly, Yukina forced herself to ignore the call of her healing ability, knowing that these demons were more than likely working for the person… no, rather the monster behind the horrible virus attacking her homeland. If she was going to step into the battle, it would be to assist her friends._

_Opening her eyes, Yukina was fortunate enough to spot a demon lurking in the shadows of a tree on the edge of the battle taking place. By the looks of Kurama and Hiei, neither had noticed the loner's presence yet. She watched in silent horror as the demon raised a long, hollow stick to its mouth and took a deep breath._

'_Darts!'__ She realized just before also noticing that the demon's target appeared to be Hiei. The fire demon was currently involved in a swordfight with one of the enemies, so there was no way he could stop and defend himself in time. If the dart hit him, there was no telling what might happen, given how they didn't even know what was contained in it._

_Yukina didn't stop to think about the consequences, she simply launched herself forward as the demon let loose his dart. For a moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She briefly saw Hiei disarm his opponent and turn his head to see her before she was in front of him and the dart was embedded in her chest._

_Instantly, a numbing sensation began spreading throughout her body. Yukina collapsed where she stood, unable to break her fall._

"_YUKINA!"_

-_-_-_-_-

"YUKINA!"

Hiei leapt forward to catch her before she struck the ground, instantly noting that her temperature was already climbing rapidly to dangerous levels. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blade coming down at his head and the last of his control snapped. He barely managed to send a telepathic warning to Kurama before the entire mountainside was engulfed in a raging inferno.

It only took a few minutes for the fires to die down, having devoured all of the wildlife that provided the fuel for its angry existence. What remained was a blackened and barren rock, where it was extremely unlikely that anything would ever grow again.

Kurama cautiously approached the figure kneeling in the middle of all the destruction, knowing full well that anything could set the distraught fire demon off again.

"Hiei?" No response. "Hiei, we need to move someplace safer." Still nothing. Kurama narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei, listen to me, damn it!" He froze as he caught sight of the look in the younger demon's eyes.

Those crimson eyes that revealed Hiei's true emotions were full of fear and anguish. They weren't the eyes of a hardened warrior; they were the eyes of a young child seeking help. It made one wonder just how old Hiei really was.

Kurama sighed softly. There was no doubt that if the virus wasn't stopped soon they would lose Yukina, and Hiei would go on a murderous rampage across both the Makai and the Ningenkai. They couldn't afford to let that happen.

Kneeling next to Hiei, he opened the mental link. **/Hiei, you need to listen to me. We need to move to a safer location before more enemies come for us. If we're going to save Yukina and the others, we have to keep moving./**

That got a reaction out of Hiei. Shaking his head slowly, he stood up, still cradling Yukina's form, and looked around. "You're right, Kurama. Let's go."

Kurama also stood up. "Where shall we go? If we're being watched, there are few places where we can run."

Hiei was silent for a moment. "There is one location where we'll be safe. I need to return there anyway."

Green eyes widened. "Mukuro's? Are you certain that's wise?" While he had no doubt the woman would help them, he wasn't too sure about the demons that were currently serving under her direction. Some of them were known for their disregard for following orders.

"Mukuro will keep her safe," was all the answer he received before Hiei began moving out of the area. Sighing, Kurama grabbed their packs and ran after him.

Their journey was one of silence. Kurama knew better than to speak to Hiei when he was worried about his sister and Hiei wasn't one for discussing his emotions anyways. The only action they ran into on the way was a small group of lower class demons thinking they'd be an easy target with an unconscious female. They were quickly sent on their way from the glare that Hiei sent in their direction.

Upon arriving at Mukuro's fortress, they were greeted by none other the Mukuro herself. She took one look at Yukina lying in Hiei's arms and waved at them to follow her. Kurama fell back slightly to take the rear position with Hiei in the middle, making it easier to guard against anyone foolish enough to try anything, unlikely as that event might be. It never hurt to be too cautious about these things.

Coming to a stop before a door in the medical ward, Mukuro broke the silence. "At the start of this epidemic I had my mechanics create a certain device, a sort of variation of the restoration tanks." Pushing open the door, she entered the room and revealed a series of tanks. "This particular device holds a person in a state of suspended animation. As long as the tank remains undamaged, whoever is inside will remain in exactly the same condition as when they first entered." She turned to Hiei and raised her eyebrow. "This might be the only way to keep your sister alive long enough to find a cure."

Hiei's jaw clenched but he nodded. "What do I need to do?"

Mukuro's eye softened slightly and she waved her hand at one of the tanks. "Put her into that tank, exactly as she is." Once Hiei had done so, she walked over to the control panel and punched in a series of commands. Fluid began to fill the tank Yukina was in and tubes came down from the top to cover her mouth and nose. Before long, the tank was full, leaving Yukina in a dreamless sleep.

Watching silently from the side, Kurama's mind was working quickly. If Hiei trusted Mukuro enough to watch over his sister in her current condition, then there was the possibility that she might not object to letting some others use the machines.

Pushing away from the wall, he cleared his throat. "Mukuro, I have a favor to ask of you."

"You want to bring those two friends of yours here and put them in the tanks."Mukuro cut him off, turning to him with a small, wry smile on her face. "Hiei told me that two of your old students had contracted the virus."

"I see." Kurama said softly, giving Hiei a curious look. He had to wonder exactly what had been said. "Then may I have your permission to go and retrieve them?"

Mukuro nodded. "Go ahead. I have no desire to see any more good demons lost to this epidemic. Will you need a portal?"

"Yes, actually. They are currently located at Genkai's temple in the Ningenkai."

"Very well." Turning away briefly, Mukuro picked up a small golden orb from within a drawer on the side of the control panel. In a matter of moments, the orb had taken her message and she gave it to Kurama. "Bring that to the control room and they will create a portal for you. Just follow the hallway."

Kurama gave a small bow. "My thanks." Turning, he rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

It didn't take him long to locate the room in question, although the demons were not exactly thrilled to receive their orders to create a portal on his request. It wasn't until they received the orb that they cooperated. When their faces paled, Kurama gathered that there would be dire consequences should they fail to comply with Kurama's requests.

The portal opened up at the entrance to Genkai's temple, just outside the barrier that had been erected. Allowing his energy to flare slightly to alert those inside, Kurama waited somewhat impatiently for someone to come.

Fortunately for his patience, Yusuke came running over to him. When the Toushin opened his mouth to speak, however, Kurama raised his hand and cut him off.

"Yusuke, I don't have time for your demands right now. I need to see Genkai as soon as possible."

Yusuke gaped for a second before a dark scowl set on his face. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You and Hiei take off without at least telling me what's going on, bringing Yukina with you, and now you show up alone and say you don't have _time?_ I want answers, Fox-boy and I want them-"

"Yusuke." The cold voice interrupted him. "I am not in the mood for this. Bring Genkai. Now."

Yusuke finally noticed the gleaming golden eyes before him and shivered. "Big trouble?"

"…Yukina has the virus." No more really needed to be said.

Yusuke's eyes widened in realization. "Gotcha. I'll get Grandma." And with that said, he took off for the temple.

In short order, Genkai walked out of the temple and waved him over. Briefly puzzled, given how the barrier was still up, Kurama raised his hand and pushed lightly against the wall in front of him. Feeling no resistance, he walked through and looked back to see the barrier solidify once more.

"So Yukina has contracted the virus, has she?"

He turned to face Genkai. "She has." Tilting his head towards the temple, he raised an eyebrow in silent query.

Genkai sighed. "They're not doing so well. At this rate, they won't survive long enough for you to find a cure."

Kurama lowered his gaze. "I see. Then it's a good thing I came." He started walking down the hallway to the sickroom.

Genkai walked beside him, looking up at him thoughtfully. "I doubt you managed to find a cure that quickly, so what could you mean by that?"

Reaching for the door, he opened it, allowing those inside to hear his answer at the same time. "We've found a means to temporarily stop the virus's progression."

A tense silence settled over everyone else until it was broken by Rinku.

"So you've found a cure? That sure was fast."

Kurama shook his head. "No, not a cure, just a way to prevent the virus from doing more damage. Mukuro has found a means to place people in a frozen state, outside of time. Yukina has already been placed in one of the tanks and Mukuro has offered to allow Touya and Jin to be placed in another."

"Now wait just a second there, Kurama!" Suzuka interjected. "Just what kind of proof do we have that this is actually safe?"

Kurama leveled a glare at the inventor. "Considering that Hiei willing placed Yukina in this device, I'd wager that it's quite safe."

Genkai stepped forward before Suzuka could make things worse. "Alright, since we have the means, we might as well use them." She turned to Kurama. "Do you have a way to get back there quickly?"

Kurama raised the small mirror he'd been given before leaving the fortress. "This will create a portal to Mukuro's."

Genkai nodded. "Good. Alright, then you two," she pointed to Chuu and Suzuka. "will carry Jin and Touya. Kurama, it's probably best if you don't get too close to them. You may be half-human, but your still an elemental."

Things moved quickly after that. They managed to get Jin and Touya through the portal and over to the room where Yukina was being held. Yusuke ran off to find Hiei to see how he was doing.

Mukuro glanced over at them as they entered the room before nodding toward two of the empty tanks beside Yukina's.

Once Touya and Jin were set in the tanks, Mukuro turned to Kurama. "Come with me to the communications room. We received some intelligence that I think you'll want to hear." She paused, looking at the others. "The rest of you can remain here."

Curiosity perked, Kurama followed her down another of the long hallways. "Where is Hiei? I didn't think he'd want to leave Yukina's side if there was nothing else to do."

Mukuro gave a strained chuckle. "Yes, well, I had to render him unconscious before he could go tearing off on his own." She paused in the hallway, looking over her shoulder at Kurama. "You see, we believe we've found the home base of the mastermind."

Kurama froze. "You have? Who is it?"

"I'm afraid we don't have that information, but we do have a location." She started off again, Kurama at her heels. "It was pure luck that we managed to come across this information, but apparently there is an abandoned castle to the north of here. Underneath this castle is a network of tunnels that have been converted into some kind of laboratory. That's where this epidemic originated."

They entered the communications room to find Yusuke already there.

"I hope you don't think that you're leaving me behind this time."

Kurama blinked before a small smirk made its way across his lips. "Of course not Yusuke. Knowing your luck, you'll lead us straight to the monster responsible for this."

"Damn straight I will!" Yusuke nodded sharply before pausing. "Hey, wait a minute… Just what the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

A dark voice floated out of the corner of the room. "Stop your whining, Toushin. It's a waste of time."

Everyone turned to see Hiei stalk out of the shadows, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yusuke chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Hiei, old habit."

"Hn."

Mukuro and Kurama rolled their eyes at Yusuke's antics. Some things never changed, no matter what the circumstances.

Clearing her throat, Mukuro gained the attention of all three of them. "If you're quite done, would you mind paying attention and looking over here?" She directed their attention toward a map on the table nearby. "As you can see, we've managed to map out the activity of the virus. From the way the virus has been spreading, we were able to backtrack enough to get the location of its origin, right here." She pointed to a spot circled on the map. "This is where our information led us. I plan on sending some of my men to-"

"Forget it." Hiei cut her off. "This problem has become personal for us. We will take care of it our way."

Mukuro narrowed her eye at the apparition before turning her gaze on Yusuke and Kurama only to find the same conviction on their faces. Sighing, she relented.

"Very well, but be careful. Two of you are aligned with elements, so you'll be at risk of catching the virus if you haven't already." The last bit was directed towards Hiei, given how he had been holding Yukina after she'd fallen prey to it.

Hiei snorted and turned, already walking out the door with Yusuke and Kurama behind him. "I won't fall until that bastard is dead and Yukina is safe."

Gazing after them, Mukuro could only hope that his words would be true.

-_-_-_-_-_-

A portal opened up near the castle, dropping Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke deep in enemy territory.

The three of them gazed at the ruins before them in silence. Here before them was the base of the bastard who had created the virus. Somewhere within was a monster who gleefully toyed with other's lives.

Hiei took the lead. "Let's go."

* * *

**_AN: The plot thickens. For anybody breathing a sigh of relief over the three now enclosed in the tanks... well, I hope you don't get too relaxed just yet. I can't let it end that easily. XD._**

**_Anyways, please leave a lovely little review._**


	8. Chapter 7

_**AN: I know, I know. I'm really bad at the updating regularly thing. *sheepish grin* My friend introduced me to this new PS2 game and it's exceedingly addictive. No excuse, I know, but I couldn't help myself.**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**IllusionOfAghony: Well, Hiei doesn't go on a rampage in this chapter, but I guarantee that you'll see some action in the next one. Next chapter is a major battle scene between our heroes and one of the enemies. One who just so happens to be an old, shall we say, **__**acquaintance of some friends?**_

**____****eunice __****: I'm glad you like it so far. i admit, one thing I always worry about is keeping the characters, well, in character. Good to know I'm doing all right with it. (sorry about cutting our part of your username, but for some reason the uploader won't let me put the whole thing. I hope you don't mind)**

__

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Previously:

_Coming to a stop before a door in the medical ward, Mukuro broke the silence. "At the start of this epidemic I had my mechanics create a certain device, a sort of variation of the restoration tanks." Pushing open the door, she entered the room and revealed a series of tanks. "This particular device holds a person in a state of suspended animation. As long as the tank remains undamaged, whoever is inside will remain in exactly the same condition as when they first entered." She turned to Hiei and raised her eyebrow. "This might be the only way to keep your sister alive long enough to find a cure."_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Genkai stepped forward before Suzuka could make things worse. "Alright, since we have the means, we might as well use them." She turned to Kurama. "Do you have a way to get back there quickly?"_

_Kurama raised the small mirror he'd been given before leaving the fortress. "This will create a portal to Mukuro's."_

_Genkai nodded. "Good. Alright, then you two," she pointed to Chuu and Suzuka. "will carry Jin and Touya. Kurama, it's probably best if you don't get too close to them. You may be half-human, but your still an elemental."_

_Things moved quickly after that. They managed to get Jin and Touya through the portal and over to the room where Yukina was being held. Yusuke ran off to find Hiei to see how he was doing._

_Mukuro glanced over at them as they entered the room before nodding toward two of the empty tanks beside Yukina's. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Clearing her throat, Mukuro gained the attention of all three of them. "If you're quite done, would you mind paying attention and looking over here?" She directed their attention toward a map on the table nearby. "As you can see, we've managed to map out the activity of the virus. From the way the virus has been spreading, we were able to backtrack enough to get the location of its origin, right here." She pointed to a spot circled on the map. "This is where our information led us. I plan on sending some of my men to-"_

"_Forget it." Hiei cut her off. "This problem has become personal for us. We will take care of it our way."_

_Mukuro narrowed her eye at the apparition before turning her gaze on Yusuke and Kurama only to find the same conviction on their faces. Sighing, she relented._

"_Very well, but be careful. Two of you are aligned with elements, so you'll be at risk of catching the virus if you haven't already." The last bit was directed towards Hiei, given how he had been holding Yukina after she'd fallen prey to it._

_Hiei snorted and turned, already walking out the door with Yusuke and Kurama behind him. "I won't fall until that bastard is dead and Yukina is safe."_

_Gazing after them, Mukuro could only hope that his words would be true._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_A portal opened up near the castle, dropping Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke deep in enemy territory._

_The three of them gazed at the ruins before them in silence. Here before them was the base of the bastard who had created the virus. Somewhere within was a monster who gleefully toyed with other's lives._

_Hiei took the lead. "Let's go."_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The three of them darted down the hillside to the edge of the ruined building. Seeing no opposition, Kurama and Hiei took the lead with Yusuke close behind them. The two longtime thieves had done this so many times that Yusuke didn't mind following them. Still, he figured that they would stop at the edge of the woods to scope out the perimeter, so he was rather surprised when Hiei and Kurama didn't so much as pause.

Frowning, he dashed forward to draw even with them. "Uh, guys? I thought rushing in headfirst was my thing. Shouldn't we look around first?"

Kurama glanced at him. "Time is of the essence, Yusuke. We don't have the luxury of following procedure."

"I know that!" Yusuke snapped. "But we won't do much good if we get caught, you know." He blinked, thinking over his words and grimacing. _'Wow, that's a switch. I'm telling _them_ to use caution? Oh yeah, we got some serious problems here.'_

Hiei spoke for the first time since exiting the portal. "We're here."

It was fairly obvious that the ruin before them used to be a castle. The walls, however crumbled, still had obvious lookout points and several towers were still in place. On the inside, many of the rooms and hallways seemed to have been gutted, leaving only worthless trinkets for scavengers.

In an unspoken agreement, Hiei searched the uppermost floors for clues while Kurama and Yusuke split the lower levels. Within an hour's time they reconvened in the main entrance, all of them empty-handed.

"Well this is ridiculous." Hiei looked ready to tear someone apart and Kurama didn't seem that far behind him.

Yusuke sighed and looked around. "Hey, didn't Mukuro say something about how there are tunnels underneath this place and they'd been made into a lab or something." The other two looked at him. "We didn't find any hidden doors inside the castle, so maybe it's…" He trailed off at their expressions. "What? What'd I say?"

Kurama and Hiei exchanged rueful glances. "Apparently we're not thinking like proper thieves." Kurama said wryly. "Hiei, would you do the honors?"

Nodding curtly and ignoring Yusuke's bewildered face, Hiei removed the bandana over his Jagan. In the same way he had once searched for the Isle of the Koorime, he now scoured the area for any way into the underground.

Yusuke looked between Kurama and Hiei. "Alright, I'm lost. What the heck was that all about?"

"Hiei is looking for any hidden entrances that may not be visible to the naked eye. With his Jagan, nothing will be able to escape his notice." Kurama explained. "I'm glad you reminded us about what Mukuro said, Yusuke. It seems that our emotions are beginning to cloud our judgment." Kurama sighed mentally. Losing control like that was completely out of character for him, yet he found himself doing so time and again of late. Usually he could push his emotions to the side and move forward with a perfectly clear mind, completely focused on the ultimate goal, but now worry for his friends and comrades had him forgetting all of his thieving standards and acting like an amateur kit going on his first solitary hunt.

Yusuke clapped his hand on Kurama's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. "Aw, cheer up fox-boy! We'll get that cure before you know it. We've faced dozens of jerks trying to destroy everything. This jackass demon doesn't stand a chance against us."

Kurama smiled slightly, mentally shaking his head. "You're right, Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded and turned his attention back to Hiei. He hoped that he wouldn't have to eat those words, but he couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before the end of this. Give him someone trying to take over or even destroy the world and he could handle it easily. Using some sort of specialized virus to kill off certain kinds of demons was way out of his comfort zone. That was more along the lines of Kurama's expertise, although you wouldn't know it with the way the centuries old fox demon was acting.

Hiei's gaze suddenly snapped around to face back into the castle. "There's a hidden entrance in the rear courtyard, beside one of the statues. That's the only way into the lower levels."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles and tilted his head at his friends, giving them a dark grin. "Alright, I don't know about you two but I'm about ready to kick some ass."

Kurama and Hiei smirked darkly in return and followed the Toushin through the building and out to the statue in question.

With his Jagan, it only took a moment for Hiei to pinpoint the trapdoor to the underground network of tunnels. The fire demon went down the ladder first so that if the enemy attacked before they reached the bottom, his speed would enable him to escape easier than the other two could. In short order they were all at the base of the ladder, gazing around at the large, round room. There were five doors, equally spaced around the room. Between two of these doors was what appeared to be a blank screen.

"Hmm. Whoever is behind this probably uses that screen to communicate with anyone else involved so that he doesn't have to face them personally." Kurama said absently, his attention focused on picking through the many scents within the cavern.

Hiei growled. "Great, another cowardly bastard that lets others do his dirty work for him."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already." Yusuke strode forward and grabbed the handle of one of the doors.

"Yusuke, wait! Don't do it!" Kurama cried out, holding out a hand as if to stop Yusuke, but he was too late.

Yusuke wrenched open the door and immediately an alarm began going off, echoing down the hallway and within the room making the three demons within clap their hands over their ears.

"You idiot!" Hiei yelled at Yusuke over the sound of the siren. "Haven't you learned _anything_?"

"Aww, come on. How was I supposed to know there was an alarm?" It was obvious to anyone who knew him that Yusuke was feeling sheepish and his two long time companions could only sigh. The element of surprise had now been lost and they could only hope that they could still reach their ultimate goal without too much trouble.

The siren suddenly cut off and the three slowly uncovered their ears, all of them shaking their heads in an attempt to clear their minds. A small ruckus at the end of the hallway seized their attention and they braced themselves for whatever was coming their way.

A doorway at the other end of the hall slammed open and several demons came running towards the exit chamber. The one in the lead noticed them and slowed slightly but continued on, dragging one of the smaller demons behind him. The little one seemed to want to turn back and return down the hallway. Finally fed up, the lead demon released his arm and yelled over his shoulder. "Fine, if you want to get killed that much then go back to him! You'll just end up the same way." With that said, he took off towards the ladder with the rest of the group as the little one started running back down the hallway.

Parting to let them through, Hiei darted around the crowd to grab hold of the small demon, whipping him around and pinning him to the wall, holding him off the floor. The hooded cloak he was wearing concealed his face from sight.

"Alright you, talk." Hiei growled out, pressing harder when the demon struggled against him.

Yusuke and Kurama came up behind him, silently forming a blockade to discourage escape.

The demon slowly stopped struggling and hung limply in Hiei's grasp. A soft soprano voice spoke from within the depths of the hood. "Are… are you here to stop the master?"

Eyebrows were raised all around and Hiei slowly lowered the demon to the floor, not yet releasing his grip on the cloak but allowing some freedom.

The demon raised his hand and pushed back the hood, revealing not a male's face, but a young female's. The delicate features were distinctively those of a forest nymph. Large tearful eyes pleaded with them.

"Please, I'm begging you, save my brother. The master is using him in his experiments. I'll do whatever you ask, but please save him!"

Hiei released the girl and stepped back, exchanging looks with his teammates. To the girl's credit she didn't ask again, but she also made no move to go back down the hallway.

Nods were exchanged all around. Any chance to get back at the monster behind the virus was to be taken.

Kurama placed his hand on the girl's shoulder in a show of compassion. "What's your name, miss?"

The girl wiped her eyes frantically before meeting Kurama's gaze. "Kayo. I am called Kayo of the North Glade."

Kurama raised an eyebrow in interest. "So you are the mysterious Kayo. I have heard of you and how you guard an apparently magical spring in the northern territories."

Kayo nodded. "Yes, but the water is not magical in and of itself. When combined with my own powers it gains immense healing properties, but that's all."

Kurama sighed lightly. "I see. That's slightly disappointing."

Yusuke cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah, can we get on with this? We need to take this jerk down soon Kurama, remember? You can talk about this crap later all you want."

Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama gave a guilty chuckle and Kayo blushed slightly.

"Of course, Yusuke, forgive me." He turned back to Kayo. "Can you tell us anything about this 'master'? Anything about his powers or even just his personality would help us take him down."

Kayo looked up from underneath her eyelashes at him. "Um, I don't know much about anything like that. I was never permitted anywhere near him."

Yusuke groaned. "Great, so we have nothing on this bastard?"

Kayo looked back down at the floor. "All I really know about him is his name and his lieutenant's." She raised her head to look at them squarely.

"He calls himself Dr. Ichigaki and his second in command is called Risho, the shinobi master of earth."

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

**_AN: And the plot thickens further. So who managed to guess who the masterminds were? Sorry about any OOCness from any characters, I think I did okay with reasoning out anything, but you never know._**

**_Anyways, please R&R!_**


End file.
